Political Screwing
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Major Motoko Is Called To The Prime Minister Kaiyabuki's Home For An Assignment That Only She Can Do. Warning Contains- Lesbians, Obese Robots, Futa, Lactating, Oral and Anal.


Political Screwing  
It was eight O Clock in Tokyo and Motoko was driving to the Prime Minister mansion on the outskirts of town for a meeting alone.  
As Motoko drove her sleek red car she began to wander what the Minister want from Section 9 for Tokyo had been quiet of major things for the past two years ever since they had stopped the refuges uprising. But the meeting had been requested and the director had asked her to go alone as was the request so here she was driving out for a meeting.  
It wasn't long before Motoko saw the massive estate surrounded by some of Japans last remaining forest. The estate had from what she could see a four story red brick mansion with a massive flower garden in front of it and a long circular cement driveway that lead from the front gate to the front door. Driving her sleek red car up it.  
When Motoko got to the front steps and was stepping out of her car the front doors opened and an android maid came out and headed for her. The android she noticed was not like most that she had ever seen for they were all build slender while the one heading her way was simply massive. The android had massive round heavy looking triple LLL cup breast, a massive jiggly round smooth looking belly, a pair of enormous thick muscler white arms and legs, a massive round jiggly two yard wide butt cheeks and long hip length strait black hair. The maid she noticed was also wearing a custom black French maid uniform that barely held her body.  
As Motoko looked at the android maid she realized that some of the rumors she'd heard about the Prime Minister were true. The rumors were that her staff at home were top of the line androids and that she had a thing for obese women. From what was standing in front of her now she was sure the both rumors were totally true for the android before her was in fact top of the line just like the one she had it was designed to look completely human down to the last detail and it looked increablely obese having to weigh in at over 1000 pounds if it was a real woman and to have one created at this size had to cost a lot of money making it a top model.  
Motoko was then interrupted from her thoughts as the massive maid spoke in all most crystal clear speech "My mistress is waiting for you in her office if you will follow me I will lead you there". Deciding the place was to massive to find the Prime Minister's office on her own Motoko gave the android a nod and followed as it turned around to lead the way.  
As Motoko followed the massive French maid she noticed that the synthetic flesh on the androids legs jiggled beneath its thigh high black fishnet stocking just like a real massive obese woman's flesh would and that the fat of it belly, butt and breast also jiggled like a real woman's but she could tell that it was not real but incredibly sexy and something she would have to get done to her android maid.  
Soon the maid stopped in front of an enormous oak door "My mistress is inside waiting please enter" the maid then turn and headed down a long hall it's beautiful body jiggling as it went. Deciding not to keep the Prime Minister waiting Motoko reached out and gently knocked on the oak door not wanting to brake it with her robotic strength. She only had to wait a moment before she heard a woman call out "Please come in Major Motoko". Hearing this Motoko reached out and pushed the doors open before entering the Prime Minister's office. Inside Motoko found the woman sitting behind an enormous oak desk piled high with papers. As Motoko entered the Prime Minister spoke "Have a seat Major I have called you here to help me with something that you may find pleasurable". Deciding to ask "What is it Section 9 can help you with Minister". The Prime Mister looked at her for a moment before speaking "I'm afraid your wrong, you see I don't need Section 9, no what I need is you and you alone for this as it involves a fantasy of mine that I've had since the first day I meet you in my office downtown and now that the country is quiet I would like to have you join me a my lover".  
To say Motoko was shocked was an understatement she was unsure for a moment it wasn't that she found the Prime Minister unattractive in fact she would not mind ripping her out of that dark red business jacket and knee length strait skirt then taking the leader of Japan right there on the enormous oak desk no what she was unsure about was her team at Section 9.  
As Motoko thought about her job and team she did not notice the Minister get up from behind her desk and slowly start to strip off her dark red jacket and let it gently fall to the floor. The Prime Minister had wanted this day for a long time and was not going to let it pass. Once her jacket was gone the Prime Minister reached over an unbuttoned and unzipped her strait dark red knee length skirt and let it puddle around her thick black stocking clad feet before walking around her enormous desk to were the Major sat.  
As Motoko thought about her job she noticed the Prime Minister stripping and couldn't help but get aroused at the sight as the minster opened her jacket to slip it off Motoko got a surprise the Minister was wearing nothing under it but a tiny strapless black lace bra that barely fit over her enormous double HH cup white shiny breast and looked like a good flick was all it would take to get the bra off. When the Minister dropped her knee length skirt Motoko got a sight the Minister was wearing a black lace tong, a black lace garter and black fishnet stockings like the maids.  
As the Prime Minister got close to her soon-to-be lover Motoko's left arm shot out and grabbed the Minister's left waist before pulling the sexy leader down into her lap much to the Minister's surprise and delight before she was pulled into a deep passionate kiss.  
As the two powerful women kissed Motoko slowly pushed out her long thick artificial tongue and ran it over the Ministers ruby red lips causing the Minister to slowly part her lips for Motoko's strong tongue as it passed into the Ministers mouth Motoko pushed it toward her throat causing it to stretch wide as she slide it deeper inside the Minister. As Motoko worked her tongue in the Minister quickly reached around behind Motoko and with some skill from her many lesbian adventures the Minister quickly started unhooking the back of the light purple corset that Motoko always wore when on a mission as the hooks came undone the Minister could feel Motoko's hands run from the top of her black lace tong to the clasp of her and with one small flick the black lace bra snapped off and flew across the office the force of the snap was to Motoko's surprise was so powerful that the Minister's enormous double HH cup breast bounce up and down and hitting Motoko in the chin hard causing her to brake the kiss as she did the Minister pulled off Motoko's Corset and throw it across the office to were her bra lay before speaking "We wouldn't need those tonight nor will we need our tongs so could you rip them off us and kick off your boots but keep on your stockings I think they make you look so sexy". Not even thinking about it Motoko smiled before grabbing the Ministers black lace tong and using her cyborg strength ripped the garment off her soon to be lover before grabbing her small cotton black panties and ripping them off then with an easy little kick sent her black high heel ankle boots she had decided to wear flying across the office and into the wall were they stuck this caused the Minister to giggle "Now it's time I showed you the first secret of the night something I had so scientist install on me for you"  
Motoko then watched as the Minister closed her eyes and got a look of thought before she started to pleasurably moan in her lap. As the Minister moaned louder and louder Motoko fell the Minister grab her left hand and move it toward her crouch before she felt something hard press against it and when she looked down she nearly dropped the Minister as she saw sticking out of the Minister's huge hairless pussy a 12 inch long 8 inch wide veiny penis and hanging under it were a pair of huge softball sized hairless round testicles filled to the brim with a special fluid that the Minister had invent years early a fluid that she planned to fill the Major with she just could not wait.  
As the Minister's dick continued to swell in Motoko's pale left hand the Minister moaned "Oh Major I've wanted to do this for so long Oh please squeeze my dick with that strong cyborg hand of yours Oh yes Mmmm Please Motoko squeeze my tits squeeze them hard". Deciding the Minister was the boss Motoko flexed her left hand and squeeze the thick veiny penis hard while running her left hand up the Minister's smooth soft slightly muscler back and around to cup and squeeze the Minister's enormous heavy, bouncy, round and soft double HH cupped breast.  
As Motoko squeezed her soon-to-be lover the Minister moaned "Mmmm yes oh yes that feels so good much better than my sexy obese android maid, Mmmm yes Major squeeze me tight and get me ready for my next surprise for you". As the Prime Minister moan this Motoko wandered what the beautiful woman had in mind but she so found out as the minister let out a loud moan and shot a huge blast of thick white cum across the room along with shooting two thick streams of white milk with slowly began to turn her on even more so as the Minister lay her sweaty head and body against her enormous round, pale, shiny, bouncy heavy double JJ cupped breast.  
As the Minister rested from her huge orgasm she reached down to her thick slightly muscular thigh and pulled a small remote control from her black lace garter. Then looking up into Motoko's dark purple eyes she moaned "Now my love let me show you what I've had my lesbian scientist working on since I meet you". The Minister then pressed the remote and Motoko could hear the sound of gears grinding and soon she saw the wall behind the Prime Minister's enormous wooden desk.  
As the wall opened Motoko saw something she never that turned her on more than anything ever had besides the beautiful woman in her lap that is for what she saw was two massively obese android bodies of the Prime Minister and herself. The Minister's android wore nothing but a pair of tight black fishnet stocking and black open toed high heeled sandals that had to be reinforced while the stockings stretched across a pair of massive thick muscler thighs and calves. The Minister's android also had massive, round, shiny, bouncy and very heavy looking white triple HHH breast along with a massive 40 inch long 28 inch thick veiny penis that reached all the way to mid-calf and under it she could see hung a pair of enormous hairless, round, smooth and heavy looking testicles that she knew had to be full of thick white cum just like the huge testicles hanging under the Minister's enormous 12 inch long penis.  
Motoko then looked at the other android the one that was her and notice it also her massive, round, shiny, bouncy and very heavy looking pale triple JJJ cupped breast. It also had a massive fleshly, round, smooth, dome of a belly topped with an enormous popped out belly button. The body also had massive muscler arms and legs that looked way stronger than her android ones. As far as cloths her android body wore nothing but a pair of dark purple fishnet stockings that hugged it massive muscler legs and a pair of dark purple open toed high heel sandals.  
As Motoko looked over the two massive obese androids the Prime Minister moaned from her resting place on Motoko's enormous double JJ cups. "Well lover what do you think of them we got the head for yours from a hospital that had one of your spare bodies and added to this new body, Also if you're wondering there not android bodies but what I've decided to call sexual exoskeletons which you can climb inside and hook your body of any kind up to it and it will act like an extension of your own body, so that means if I were to suck on your exoskeletons enormous fat nipple your real nipple will feel it just like if I was to plunge my suits monster dick into yours massive pussy you'd feel that in your own pussy so lover what do you think of are toys".  
Motoko looked them over one last time before gently squeezing her new lovers enormous round, sweaty, heavy and smooth right double HH cup breast before moaning "Oh honey I love them and I can't wait to feel my obese body rubbing against yours or feeling that monster dick stretching my pussy". As she finished Motoko grabbed the back of the Prime Ministers head and pulled her into a deep toe curling kiss while her left hand squeezed the Ministers 12 inch penis causing it to slowly get hard again.

As Motoko and the Prime Minister kissed each other the Minister reached down between their legs and gently pushed three fingers deep into Motoko's fat hairy pussy as she did Motoko began to moan into the kiss and slowly opened her mouth. As her mouth opened the Minister shoved her thick pink tongue into the majors mouth and slowly down her throat causing her soon-to-be lover to moan even deeper.

Soon Motoko had to break the kiss for air and as she did moaned "Oh honey Mmmm your fingers fell so good please push them in farther I want to fill you touching my cervix honey'. The Minister looked into her lovers light purple eyes then moaned "Ok baby Mmmm hold still and I'll not only touch your cervix I'll touch that hot fertile womb of you're the womb I'm going to be putting a baby into soon". Motoko smiled up at her lover before moaning "Oh yes honey a baby sounds so nice the thought of my belly stretching with our child I've always wanted one but could never find the right man to give me a child but now I see I didn't need a man but a hot sexy woman with an enormous penis".

This made the Prime Minister smile she had hoped the Major would be willing to have her child for she didn't want to make her pregnant and ruin her most important relationship though she knew her lover was going to have to use the second body model she had her scientist build for her regular body would have to be kept safe in the master bedroom and the obese model was made for just hot sexy thankfully she had a combat model made for this it was stronger than Motoko's regular body it had enormous muscles all over, enormous breast with high powered machine guns build into the nipples, a build in cloaking field, two curved blades build into the forearms and jets build into the feet it was a model that could that down a tank or eight tacco units all by itself the perfect weapon to keep the woman she loved safe.

As the Prime Minister was thinking about her second gift for her love Motoko slowly lowed her face down to the Minister's throbbing hard 12 inch long 8 inch thick veiny penis and slowly slid the huge dark pink dickhead into her warm wet mouth and across her thick tongue til the head reached her throat before taking a deep breath and shoving her head the rest of the way down til her cute little nose was touching the Minister's hairless crouch. As Motoko deep-throated her the Minister moaned out in pleasure as Motoko's throat stretched around her enormous penis.

Soon the pleasure in the Minister's dick began to build more and more as a large bulg of thick cum started to streach her thick fat veiny dick as the bulg moved up her penis the Minister though her head back and with a powerful moan of "Oh Motoko I'm going to burst baby, Oh my dicks about to burst hard baby". In responds Motoko borot her left hand up to the Prime Minister's pulsing fat penis and felt the huge blob of cum that was about to burst out of the tip of the Minister's. As she felt the bulg in the shaft of the Minister's penis she felt it going bigger and bigger while at the same time the thick veins pulsed below her pale android left hand.

As the bulg pulsed thru the flesh of the Minister's dick she moaned " Oh Motoko fell my special trick lover when it gets big enother I'm going to blow it all down into your stomach and make your stomach bulg out into a nice round potbelly that I can rub as we make love".


End file.
